Mistletoe
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Inspired by the Justin Bieber song. Shawn has some plans for this Christmas. Established Shules


Disclaimer - I don't own Psych, or Justin Bieber's _Mistletoe._

This is part of a series of Christmas song one-shots in various fandoms. If you like this, check out my profile page to see more like it.

Set during the current season, established Shules

* * *

><p><em>Aye, it's the most beautiful time of the year,<em>

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

Shawn snuck into the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. If he got caught, he knew that he would be in big trouble. He crouched behind the couch as he heard a noise, but was quickly reassured that his plan had not fallen through yet when he noticed the heater had automatically switched on. He continued, staking out the best place for his plan.

He found the perfect place to put his secret item, and then carefully made it out of the room.

Shawn moved on to his second area. This one was much easier to place, and he was in and out within minutes. His entire night passed in much the same way; scouting out areas and finding the perfect place in each for his items.

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,_

_But I can't stop staring at your face,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

Juliet stretched, and turned over to find the bed empty. She looked around, trying to see where Shawn had gone to. The smell of coffee began wafting through the house, and Juliet sank back into her pillows. She knew that Shawn would shortly bring her in a cup, as he did everyday he woke up before her.

"Good morning Jules. Sleep well?" Shawn asked, emerging with a hot cup of coffee in each hand.

"Mmhm. Thanks for the coffee by the way." Shawn handed her the mug, and she took a grateful, warming sip.

"Anything for you." Shawn set down her coffee mug, and gave her a great big kiss. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve."

Juliet's phone began to ring, and she groaned. She was on-call today, so any ringing phone was a nightmare to her. Unfortunately, it was Lassiter on the other line.

"Hey Carlton." Juliet listened with the occasional acknowledgement of Lassiter's words, then shut the phone.

"There was a robbery on First street. I have to go."

Shawn leaned in closer and gave her another kiss. "I'll go with. Hopefully I can get a psychic reading, and we can get back to cuddling."

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe, yeah._

Just a few minutes later, Juliet was sitting at her desk, looking through the security footage that the store had provided. Unfortunately the criminals were smart and wore ski masks. They had made off with two nintendo Wii's, a DVD player, and 140 dollars in cash from the register. For busy one of the busiest shopping days of the year, none of the customers had seen anything strange until the robbers had made off.

"Hey Jules, how's it going?" Shawn asked, offering her a sip of his pineapple mint smoothie. She ignored the offer, but clued him in on what she had found so far.

"Oh, I'm getting something!" Shawn said. "One of the robbers is a high school kid. He goes to Santa Barbara High."

"Wow! That's great. How did you know that?" Juliet asked, then realized how stupid the question was. She just had to remember to accept Shawn for who he his.

Shawn leaned in closer and gave her a kiss. When they broke apart, she looked at him oddly, wondering why he had chosen that moment to kiss her.

"Go on, go question the high school. They could probably match someone if you have a good enough photo."

Juliet took Shawn's advice and told him that she catch up with him later at the Psych office.

_Everyone's gathering around the fire,_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,_

_I should be chillin' with my folks, I know,_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

"Shawn, you were right," Juliet said, rushing through the door into his office. He didn't respond at all. He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"Shawn, what is going on? First at the station, and now here?" Juliet asked.

"Can't I want to kiss you at all times, in every place we're in?" Shawn asked back.

Juliet decided this was a battle that could be saved for later. "The principal was willing to meet, even though it is a Saturday, and a holiday. He said that Greg Sanders was suspended for stealing last week. Also, he has a friend, Michael Williams, who was also suspected of stealing. The principal said that both boys fit the general description, so we're bringing them in for questioning. Lassiter already has a car picking them up."

"Sweet. We should get going then."

_Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,_

_Reindeer flying thru the sky so high,_

_I should be making a list, I know,_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

As soon as Shawn and Juliet got into the car, Shawn leaned over once again and kissed Juliet, this time very deeply. Juliet got a little flustered, trying to tell herself that this should stop, but finding it too enjoyable.

"Shawn, are you feeling okay?"

"Never better. Shall we go?"

Juliet turned on the engine, still suspicious about what Shawn was up to.

_Hey love, _

_the Wise Men followed a star,_

_The way I followed my heart,_

_And it led me to a miracle._

Once inside the station, Shawn seemed to be his normal self. He fist bumped a greeting to Buzz, told Dobsen that he would be getting a new jacket for Christmas, and pissed off Lassiter by insisting that he should go into the interrogation room with them. Lassiter couldn't argue with Shawn before Juliet forced both of them into the room and began questioning the boys.

"So, Greg, that's a pretty fancy Wii we found at your place. Did Santa bring you an early gift?" she asked, hoping to get a confession and leave this case open and shut.

"I, uh, my grandma sent it to me for Hanukkah, so that's why it's already open."

"How dumb can he get? Hanukkah is in the summer," Shawn said, laughing at the boy.

"Today is the fourth day of Hanukkah Shawn," Juliet said.

"Really? 'Cause our Jewish assistant said he couldn't work on the fourth of July this last year."

"Shawn, people generally don't work on Independence day."

Shawn leaned over to Juliet and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure that's the same day?"

When she turned to him to reply, he caught her lips with his. Juliet tried to tear herself away, realizing the incredibly stupid thing this was to do, in front of a suspect and Lassiter.

"Okay, you two, out!" Lassiter demanded. He continued grilling the boy, eventually getting a confession out of him. But Shawn and Juliet were too busy to notice, Shawn receiving a grilling of his own.

"What were you thinking?" Juliet demanded.

Shawn pointed back into the interrogation room, and Juliet finally noticed what was hanging from the ceiling.

"Mistletoe?" she asked. "Has that been everywhere today?"

Shawn nodded, and Juliet cracked. She smiled back, and realized that she had some payback for him.

"Let's go home."

_Aye love, _

_don't you buy me nothing,_

_'Cause I am feeling one thing, Your lips on my lips,_

_That's a Merry Merry Christmas._

Just as she suspected, Juliet saw sprigs of mistletoe all over her apartment when she and Shawn arrived moments later. She pulled Shawn under the nearest one, and said "that is for ruining my interrogation." She kissed him full on the lips, the kind of kiss that tingles throughout your whole body. The kiss didn't stay on the lips however. It quickly moved to his neck, to the exact point that made Shawn puddie in her hands.

"Now, catch me if you can."

Juliet raced down the hall, back to the bedroom where she knew some more mistletoe was hanging. She was going to have fun tonight.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,_

_Show me baby that you love me so,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas!<p> 


End file.
